The arrangement
by Fairymaiden23
Summary: Two kings have arranged there children to marry eachother. Prince Keith doesn't want to get married just yet, and neither does Princess Allura. Its even worse if you never met the person that your going to spent the rest of your life with.
1. Chapter 1

Keith didn't want to marry anyone. Not now anyway, but he didn't have a choice. It was a simple reason for why he was doing this. He was a prince, a fine bachelor that was of age to marry. Wail she was the heir to the throne, daughter of King Alfor. Princess of Altea. A wealthy family, and a reliable ally. Marrage will only make the allegiance even stronger for the two countries.

"A good match" his father said. She a princess, and him a prince. What more can anyone else say? It was a typical arrangement for Royals.  
He wasnt ready to get married. He wanted adventure, to travel. He didn't want to be tied down by a women that he has never met before.

But, it has been done. Princess Alluras dowry was sent to Keith's father. A generous donation to marry into the family. Soon enough, he will be a married man.

His so called bride was arriving tomorrow. The day before the wedding. It was tradition to not see each other before the ceremony. So, instead keith put all his focus on his training.  
He has heard rumors of his bride. The word was that Princess Allura had a secret relationship with Prince Lotor, heir to the Daibazaal throne.

Keith had met the prince once. It was years ago, when Keith was around eleven. It was at Kings Zarkon's castle. Both of there fathers were at a meeting wail the young boys had time for themselves. Keith remembered Lotor's light colored hair. He also remembered when they both decided to fence against each other. They were outside practicing in the chilly air. They were playing around untill Lotor didn't hold back on Keith. Thinking back on it, Lotor was four years Keiths senoir. He wasn't sure if lotor was really trying to hurt him, or that the prince was really competitive.  
Whatever the reason, Keiths only thought was that King Alfor did not want Lotor to have his daughters hand in marriage.

After his training, Keith's spoken to his sparing partner Shiro. He has shared that the princess was into deplomicy, and has been traveling with her father to other kingdom's for peace treaties.  
Hearing this, he felt a spark of interest of this girl now. She has done her fair share of traveling. He thought that she might have the same interest as he did.

Keith would meet his bride tommorow at the alter, and will be bound together till death do they part. After thinking about it for awail. He no longer felt that troubled by the wedding any more.  
She was forced into this just as he was.

That night, his personal maid had his bath ready for him after he entered in his chambers. He dismissed his maids for privacy, Needing to be alone with his thoughts. He grabbed a soap bar rubbing the sudds in his hair, then his body. After washing himself, he stayed in the tub a wail longer. Feeling the warm water slowly become cooler. He thought about the Princess. He didn't care if she was going to be beautiful, or not. He wondered if he could possibly hold a conversation with her. He wasn't good at interacting with other people. Not to mention they would eventually have to make a family of there own. His face heated up groaning in frustration, sinking himself into the water.

"My Lord, are you alright?" one of his maids called through the door. He only heard it as a muffled question. He pulled himself up again.  
"Yes, there's no need for assistance" he called out. "You may leave"

"As you wish, My Lord" he heard a couple of feet walk out the door of his chamber.  
He sighed to himself, stepping out of the tub drying himself off. Walking back to his bed chamber, he looked at himself in the mirror. It wasn't like they chose each other, Keith thought. He wonders if they could ever fall in love with one another. If not, then they could try to be friends.  
He sighed. Putting on his night cloths. He pulled away the covers settling in his bed watching his hearth as the flames danced.  
Only time will tell.

************************************  
Hey guys. I had this idea from art history class. Im not planning for this story to be long. Probably going to be about three chapter's. But, im open to continue if it is a success. Thanks for reading!:)


	2. Chapter 2

He was woken in the morning. He was getting groomed, and dressed by his head maid. He was attired a dark gray tunic that stopped at his waist and a belt completed with a velvet red cape. His hair was brushed back with a wooden comb, and for once, his hair looked tamed. The ceremony is taken place at the castles personal church.

The catsel was buzzing with life. The kitchen in the servants quarters was busy as a beehive. Maids were polishing everything that need to be polished.  
Altot of royals that were coming Keith didn't. Know that many people. He was getting married in front of a sea of strangers.

He was escorted to the church waiting at the steps as the priest walked over. Keith scanned his eyes over the crowd. He saw his friends at the front near were he was standing.

He couldn't help but feel the corner of his lip pulling up. He was glad that they were here for him. Then he saw his father Thace, there eyes connected both of there faces serious. Thace then only nodded his head once.

Then the crowd died down. Keith saw king Alfor first. He was smiling down at the person he couldn't see yet. Then he saw a figure. They were walking strait to him. The figure wore a vail that matched the classy white dress with soft blue designs on the double shoulder line. The gown hugged her waist then flowed down to her feet.

Before he knew it, King Alfor was handing over his daughters hand to keith. He took it gently. Her hand was smaller than his as she stood to his left. She turned facing to him. Looking at her he couldn't really get a good look of her face. The vail was a thick tulle material with small flower designs sewed in stopping at her midback.

A beautiful crown rested around her head holding the vail in place. The priest began to speak to the audience if the two shouldn't be getting married. No one spoke out to say anything. The ceremony continued.

He noticed her hands holding tight onto her beautiful banquet of flowers. Then he heard the priest clear his throat. Keith realized that it was time to say his vows. He looked at the figure in front of him.

"I, Keith take you Allura, to have and to hold from from this day forward, in front of our loved ones, and these witnesses, I promise to love and to charish you as long as we both shall live"  
Keith took the ring, sliding it on her left hand forth finger.

It was her turn to speak.

I, Allura take you Keith, to have and to hold from this day forward, in front of our loved ones and these witnesses, I promise to love and to charish you as long as we both shall live" Allura slides on his wedding ring on his hand as well.

"As of this day forward I pronounce you, man and wife, you may kiss the bride" the priest announced happily.

Keith stepped closer to his bride lifting the vail slowly over her head. The first thing he saw was her platinum blond hair cascading down in waves past her naked chestnut shoulders. She looked up to him there eyes meeting before he leaned down kissing her forehead. He pulled away, both looked at each other again. Both turned to the crowd wail the audience applauded.

The reception took place in the castle hall. Keith led his bride to her seat at there own table. Listening to the entertainers sing love songs. Verses of poems were spoken outloud for the new couple. Music has started. Most of the guest went over to the dance floor. Keith looked over to his wife, and thought how she felt about all of this chaos of a wedding.  
"Princess...?" he called to her.  
She turned her head to him.  
"How are you feeling?" he asked.  
"I am well, thank you..." she replied turning her head back to watching people dance.  
The conversation died so quick he felt she had her walls up high. He tried again.

"Princess, I only want to try to be friends at the very least" he told her. He saw her shoulders visibly let down. She once again turned to him.

They were called onto the dance floor for the couples first dance.  
Both made there way through the small rounded tables were there guest sat. When they were at the center, Keith pulled her close to him as they swayed with the music. Her hand held his, and the other on his padded shoulder. Keith held her by the waist with his other hand as they moved around the dance floor. Alluras skirt of her dress flowed around as the moved with eachother.

"Im sorry..., I didn't ask for to be married either" Keith apologized twirling her around.  
He leaned closer to her.  
"I can't imagine what your feeling now" he whispered .  
"It can't be helped my lord, its our duty to follow through what is good for our people" Allura whispered back in his ear.

"Keith, will do just fine" he grinned.  
"Its improper" she pointed out.  
Keith thought about it.  
"How about when its just us...Im Keith, and your Allura"  
She held his gaze then nodded her head.  
"I suppose its a deal" she agreed.

"Marriage has its compromises" she pointed it out.  
He spun her around pulling her back to himself again. She felt herself smile a tiny bit. Hours past, and the new couple was called in for the last part of the wedding.

They made there way to Keiths bedroom chamber. This was the part that Keith was dreading all day. The consummation. They entered his room, and were not the only people there.

Keith led Allura to the edge of his bed letting her sit down. Her cheeks were a soft pink as he gently took off her vail with the crown from her head. He glanced up to the witnesses, watching the new couple with curious eyes. He put down the vail and crown on the side. Keith looked at his wife.

She seemed uncomfortable as much as he did. Then he had an idea. He glanced up at the top of his bed, and saw his currtans were drapped halfway around his bed. Maybe they could conceal some of there intercourse from there pearing eyes. He leaned in kissing her forehead with eyes closed. He pulled away to see her reaction. Her eyes gleamed at him in the dim light in his room.

He cupped her face with one hand, and to his surprise she leaned against his warm palm. He kissed her cheek..then lower to her neck. She sighed eyes closed.

"I have an idea" he whispered to her neck.  
He continued on to explain quickly for her to scoot back to the other side of the bed so her body could at least be hidden. She nodded as he kissed her jaw. She put her arms behind her then pulled herself back to the headboard as he still kissed her. Before he could lean in to kiss her neck again she cupped his face kissing him on the lips gently.

"This feels...nice..." She sighed against his lips.  
"If only we didn't have people in this room with us" she said in a hushed tone only he could hear.  
"The feeling is mutual" he agreed.  
They continued kissing. With sweet pecks here, and there. Keith was starting to feel bolder peeking his tounge inside her mouth.  
Mmmp! Her eyes widen pulling away.  
"Im sorry..." he whispered.  
"No...its..fine..I was taken by surprise that's all...just...keep kissing me.." she lightly demanded. She grabbed the coller of his tunic pulling him in for another kiss.

His eyes widen in surprise griping her waist hovering over her. She layed down on her back her hair pooling around her head. He braced his hands on each side of her head admiring her beauty. He tried to smile, but this situation was just awkward doing this infront of these people. He glanced over his shoulder to them.

"Keith..?" he felt her hand cup his cheek. He looked down at her.  
"Just look at me.." she was giving him bedroom eyes, her dress was bunch up to her upper thighs.  
This young women was going to be his temptress, he just knew it.

He kissed her deeply her arms wrapped around his neck pulling him closer. They were chest to chest. He pulled away to breath. Loosening his breeches first, then pulling off his cape, and tunic off.  
Leaving him in his undershirt on. He saw her trying to take off her dress from the back, so he helped her take off her first layer dress. She sighed with relief when the dress was completely off her body leaving a thin layer of her underdress. Her nipples visable through the fabric as she breathed.

He studied her face as he reached out cupping one breast with one hand. She closed her eyes leaning her head to the side. He took this as a good sign to continue. He pulled off her last layer over her head. She gasped in surprise as the cool air hit her skin making her nipples erect.

He pulled her up over his lap her straddling him. Keith cupped one of her breast to his warm mouth sucking it gently.  
She gripped his shoulders leaning her head roll back as she felt his tounge lick around her dark nipple.

"Nmmhh...! " She grunted. She never thought that this would feel this good. Her mind was getting foggy. He must have done this before she thought. He switched breast kissing it before he wrapped it around with his lips. She watched as he did this. Her lower belly began to stir around. Her core was dripping for him.

She wanted him to fill her up. As he kissed under her breast then up to her nipples, she reached down cupping the front of his pants. He let go of one nipple with a pop grunting as she rubbed him up, and down.  
"Allura..." he said in grunting his teeth.  
She reached inside his trousers feeling his warm soft skin pumping it as best she could.

"If..you...keep doing that..Im..ga..Ah!" he shout out his seed into her hand. She brought it up to look at it as he panted below her. She spread her fingers looking at the cream colored goo that helps created life.  
He looked up at her blushing in embarrasment for coming early. She still felt something hard against her leg.

"How is that possible...you already came, and yet your still erected" she said in astonishment.  
"Just lucky I guess" he said.  
She wiped her hand down on the sheets when she felt his hand slide down to her core. She yelped feeling his cold fingers go past her curls. Moaning as be began rubbing all the right places.

"My turn" he grinned. Her stomach flipped seeing him like this. His confidents, his smile, she was intreaged by this man. And if it's like this all the time when they are joined in bed, she had no objections.

Whooooo oh snap! Things are heating up! Kinda awkward situation to be in on your so called honeymoon. But this really did happened along time ago which is gross, I know. But anyway tell me what you guys think of the story. Reviews is always welcomed. Xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

After the new couple went to finish the last part of there ceromny. Two of the kings settled down on a table laughing with joy.  
"Alfor my old friend, I think we out done ourselves!" Thace laughed.  
"I couldn't say it better myself" Alfor patted his friends back. "I must admit, they looked good together when they were dancing "

"And now its safe to say well be having grand children in the near future!" Thace cheered lifting his mug.  
"I was a bit surprised that you came to me for a marriage contract" Thace admitted.  
"Why is that?" Alfor raised an eyebrow.

"Honestly, I thought you would go for Zarkons boy prince lotor, I heard that he was a suitor for your daughter" Thace explained.  
King Alfor looked into his half empty mug.  
"I thought he was suitable for Allura, until he tried to take her away" he sneered.

"That's why i married her off, So she could be protected " he sighed.  
"No one knows where prince lotor is since zarkon banished him, that's why our contract states that Allura will be living on your lands soil" King Alfor explained.

Thace grabbed his friends shoulder.  
"I can tell you this my friend, You have nothing to worry about" Thace claimed.  
"Keith is a skilled fighter, has good honor, he'll take care of your daughter"

"I have seen your boy, I knew he would be a good match for allura when I saw him, he carries himself well" Alfor commented.

"Both of our children have that fire in there belly" Thace smiled. Both kings continued to enjoy there children wedding day drinking together.

* _Hours later_ *

Keith woke up hearing knocking on the door. He looked over to his right side seeing his wife's smooth back. She was beautiful even in sleep. Her hair was spread on the pillow. Her lips were slightly open as she softly snored. He gently brushed a strand of hair out of her face before getting up to go to the door.

Allura woke up feeling sore everywhere. She lifted her head up slowly sitting herself up right. She stretching out her arms over her head as the blanket fell onto her lap, feeling the cool air hit her bare skin. Realizing she had no clothes on she quickly grabbed the blanket up to her chest looking around. She was alone in the room.

She got up wrapping the blanket around herself. Allura glanced over to the fire place. The warm flame was slowly dieing down. She made her way over picking up a log tossing it into the small flame pokeing it around in place with a poker.

Flashes of lastnight creeped into her head. Her face burned as she remembered her husbands touch. She shook her head trying to shake off liguring feelings in the pit of her stomach.

"You didnt have to do that" she heard a voice behind her. She jumped up, almost bumping into him. She clutched the sheet tighter as she turned around to see her husband. She felt her face flush as she glanced down seeing he was just as naked as she was...well almost.

"Ah sorry..old habit" he turned to grab something to wear.  
"Its ok, were...married now...this is your room after all" she blushed moving her hair back looking down.  
"Its your room too, since lastnight" he pointed out to her.

Silence settled between them.

"Breakfast is here, if your hungry" he told her.  
"Fantastic" she sighed with relief.  
"I am famished"  
He turned grabbing on his robe as he went to go get their food. She walked back to the bed quickly pulling on her night gown as well. He returned settling the tray on his small table as she took a chair.

There was two goblets of wine with a slice of bread, and cheese for the both of them. He set down her plate in front of her wail he sat down on the opposite side. He felt like he had to try to make conversation at the very least.

"How are you? Are you feeling well since...lastnight? He asked hesitantly.  
The wine almost went down the wrong pipe when she tried to take a sip of it. She cleared her throat. "Im a little sore" she admitted "But it'll pass Im sure"  
Keith nodded taking a small bite out of his bread.

"If i may ask..."she trailed off.  
He looked up noticing she was looking anywear but him.  
"I was wondering how it was for you...Keith" she anxiously asked.  
He paused, thinking that he had misheard her question. Keith could tell by the look on her face she was embarrassed.

He thought back to last nights events. He had enjoyed himself. He really did. For it to be his first time, he wasn't disappointed. He'll admit he was a little sloppy when he had moved inside her. But other than that, he wondered when they would do it again, and if she wanted him as much as he wanted her at this moment. He swallowed.

To Allura, she remembered how he drove her crazy when he kissed her everywear. How she felt like she was going to melt in his hands when he drove her over the edge. He made her forget that people were in the room for the consummation.  
"Honestly Allura, I would..ah.." he scratched the back of his head as he thought of the right thing to say.

He glanced up at her. She had her head tilted down, her fingers fiddeling with the table cloth that drapped over the rounded table.  
"If Im completely honest, I would like to try it again" his cheeks tinted a light pink.  
"Only if you want to!" he rushed out. She smiled feeling embarrassed as she felt her stomach tingle, her heart lifting. She was glad he felt the same way.

"But I also want to get to know you allura, I don't want this relationship to only be about intitlement, or sex I want to get to know you as a person" he took a chance, and reached over grabbing her hand.

She knew now that she didn't marry just a attractive man. She was fortunate to be married to a selfless, affectionate one.

She squeezed his hand back.  
"I would love that Keith" she smiled.  
"I just think a week is plenty of time to get to know each other before life sets back in" he shrugged.

"I was also hoping, we could try to be friends first, see how this goes" he said.  
"I couldn't agree more" she replied.  
He kissed her hand.

There gazes locked with longing eyes.

* _Minutes later_ *

"Ah! Ah! Ahhh!"  
Keith grunted as he pushed her leg up toward her chest thrusting deeper into her.  
"Keith! Ah!" Allura turned her head to the side, reaching behind her head gripping the bed sheets into her fist.

Keith only saw her. It was like his mind was enchanted with lust. He listened to her moans, and squeaks as he angled his cock thrusting into her. He was starting to like the sound of there lewd parts rubbing against each other. Keith watched her breast move with the rough motion.

He scooped her up onto his lap like they did last night. He leaned in sucking her sensitive nipple.  
Allura shut her eyes tight gripping his shoulders. Going with her instincts, she pushing him down on his back on the mattress. His lips released her nipple with a kiss sound.

He looked up in surprise as she braced her hands on his chest moving her hips up, and down on him.  
"Allura..." His eyes shined as he reached up cupping her two breast massaging them.  
She threw her head back moving her hips faster. She could feel it now. Her lower belly felt warm, and tingely. She cried out as she came on top of him.

He gripped her hips thrusting a few more times before coming inside her. Her arms were shacking as she tried catching her breath. She layed down on top of him exausted.

He reached over stroking her back soothingly. Then she started giggling next to his ear.  
"What is it?" he asked.  
She shook her head before replying back.  
"So much for starting out as friends" she sighed.

He shrugged.  
"Its natural for newly weds to make love on there honeymoon" he claimed.  
"I suppose so" she lightly chuckled. She pushed herself back up looking down to him. His hair was swept to the side wail his skin was covered in a thin sweat. She couldn't help but lightly drag down her hand from his chest to his lower stomach blushing.

"Enjoying the view princess?" he teased.  
"I could ask you the same question" she giggled. He slowly sat up making her scoot back into the pillows. She layed down on her back as he leaned in to kiss her head.

When she was told she was to be married to a stranger in a month she wanted to scream. But when she saw him for the first time at the alter, she couldn't help to notice that he was handsome, and when he kissed her head instead of her lips, she knew she could possibly fall in love with him.

He pulled away there faces inches apart. She felt like she was looking into him. His soul if she thought that was possible. His eyes were a beautiful violet color. Reaching up with her hand she brushed the hair from his eyes to see them better.

He leaned in again kissing her lips softly. He pulled away to see her eyes still closed wanting more. He chuckled kissing her lips again.  
"Tell me something about yourself" he asked.  
"What would you want to know?" she sighed lazily wrapping her arms around his neck.

"How about the basic? How old are you?"  
"Nineteen, and you?"  
"Twenty- two" he answered.

"What's your favorite color?"  
"Well it was pink, but Im thinking about changing it" she smiled.  
"What's that?" he raised a brow.

"Im thinking about the color violet..."  
"Oh...oh!" His eyes widen realizing what she was talking about.  
"Are you talking about the color of my eyes?" he smirked.

She laughed out loud nodding her head.  
"I think there pretty" she committed.  
"Its almost like the color purple when the sun sets" she explained.

He shook his head fighting a cheek hurting smile.  
"Sounds like your already falling for me" he joked.  
"So, what if I am?" she whispered softly.  
He almost had a whiplash turning his head to her.  
Her cheeks were a soft pink.  
And so were his.

"Allura..." he didn't know what else to say.  
"Call it love at first sight, I know we just met, but I feel lucky to have you, and I can only hope that you will feel the same way toward me someday" she confessed.  
He smiled gently down at her.

He never felt anything like this with other girls. His only focus was in his training, planning to travel around the world. And she was already making him want to do those things with her.

"I don't think you would have to wait long princess...Im already half way there" he pronounced to his wife.

I changed my mind Im going to continue writing this. Lol I hope you guys liked this chapter! Let me know what you guys think! Xoxo


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four guys! Its snowing from where im and it hasn't snowed in a long time, so I'm exited. Sorry for the wait guys!:'(  
Enjoy the chapter!

***  
A month have passed since the cycle of the honeymoon. Keith has been gone to meetings more recently and hasn't told her of the reason. On top of that, he has been training extra hard. She has seen him in the open space in the fields from the windows. He would train either alone or spare with a man she heard was called Shiro. The Crowned prince fought with agility and fury.

He was still good to her. They would eat there meals together. Every once and wail he would be late. He would even move from the head of the table to the other side just to sit next to her.

Thinking about it, allura had friends in other countries that were less lucky than she was at an arrange marriage. Allura felt greatful to have a husband who at least thought of her happiness.

He would come to there room late and would preasent her with small gifts.  
One's that she wouldn't think a prince would give or be so thoughtful.

He once gave her a small soft pink sea shell. Once awail she would find a small banquet of wild flowers tied together with a silk red ribbon on her side of the bed. The flowers were beautiful. She called in a maid to bring a vase.

She arranged the flowers around admiring the smell. Allura thought it was unusual for a ordinary prince to do this. She had never heard of this gesture from her maids. During time she felt more and more appreciative to him.

Sometimes when she was alone, and she would miss her husband. Allura would conjure up the memory of there honeymoon.

* _one month ago_ *

Everyday they would make love. Allura would feel the desire in her lower belly. She would feel herself get wet between her legs. Keith would feel himself get hard just by looking at her well fit body. Either her laying down her legs long and beautiful, or her simply kissing him. They started to get curious to where else they could have sex. On the bed, in the bathtub,By the fire. Each day they would change positions.

Food would be delivered to the door from the maids. Blushing as they heard their new princess cry out there lords name. Keith and Allura would do this up to the point were they couldn't get enough of each other.

On the last day Keith was showering Alluras body with kisses as they layed on the bed. She layed flat on her back wail he kissed her face making her giggle. He kissed further down to her neck and chest. His kisses were more gental as he moved his lips down her flat stomach.

She was embarrassed that he was down to her private parts. She told him she was dirty down there and it hasn't been scrubbed properly. He peered up at her face. His lean wide hands pushed her legs back down.

He could smell her arousal. Her eyes closed shut as he leaned in giving her a taste. She squeaked as she felt his tounge lick her folds once. Her stomach did loops. She was anxious yet exited at the same time. He paused his actions making her frighten that he changed his mind and thought she tasted horridly bad.

She opened her eyes to see what his reaction was.

Then his hands push her legs wider feeling her folds stretch open as be pushed his tounge inside. She squeezed her eyes shut as she thrown her head back. She became more vocal when she felt him moving his tounge around. Keith pulled away to breath only to dive back in. His mouth covering her entrance as he tasted her more.

She turned her head side to side her body became hot again. She pushed a hand down to cover herself blocking Keith's way. He gazed up to her. His eyes shown confusion.  
She catches her breath before speaking.

"Ah...I can't take this anymore...im losing my mind..." she shivered meeting his lustful gaze. She pulled her legs back together. He reached out holding her hand stopping her.  
"Wait Allura..if this is too much...he glanced over her shoulder "I think I have an idea..." Keith pleade. She bit the corner of her bottom lip feeling unsure. Her eyes glanced up to his. He rubbed his thumb at the back of her hand, and reasured that he wouldn't hurt her.  
"What..what is it?" she rasped out.

She griped the top headboard breathing out slowly calming herself. She felt his hands caress her upper thighs rubbing small circles with his thumb soothing her. She slowly lowered herself down on Keith's face. His nose was buried into her light colored pubic hair. His hands slid up to her lower back and down cupping her butt as she slowly rocked into his mouth.

Her head was bent forward concentrating her movements. She was slowly getting used to this position. She could feel herself building up in her lower belly. Finally, she felt like she had control with the pace as she rocked against him harder when she felt him start to lick deeper. She felt the tingly sensation getting stronger.

She widen her legs for him. Her juices dripped down his chin as she rubbed herself against his open mouth. She wanted more.  
Keith wasn't sure what to do with his hands, but he was feeling her everywhere.  
His calused hands gently squeezed the back of her thighs before sliding up to her back and down to grip her ass.

Her hands gripped tighter on the dark wood using it as leverage. Goosebumps raised on her flesh as she felt his hands move along her body. If she felt like he was too rough she would pull away to let him know.

Keith however, was a quick learner. He was starting to know what his wife liked and didn't. He noticed that she was a little sensitive, so he used that to his advantage. When he pulled her closer she didn't resisted or pulled away. She tilted her head back her mouth open with pleasure.

He paused to give her time, but he heard her say in a low voice.  
"Faster.." she breathed out.  
He gladly did. He pulled away for air as he glanced up to see her watching him with a shy smile. Not breaking eye contact he spread her folds open with his thumbs and did as she instructed.

Her mind was foggy. She almost forgot her name when she felt herself cum into his mouth. She leaned against the headbored as he licked her clean.  
The rest of the night he made it all about her. Keith took his time memorizing her body and what made her feel good.

The next morning, light dipped into the room as the maids came in to retrieve the princess. The honeymoon cycle was over. It was time for reality to settle back in.

* _preasent_ *

The princess rushed out to the royal stables. Allura decided to take a ride on her white horse across the open fields. She needed time to herself. She wanted fresh air. She halted her steed on top of a hill feeling the wind wistel past her ears and hair. She closed her eyes loving the cool breeze. Allura was bundled up in her winter light pink cloak trimmed with white fur.

As Allura rode around she thought about Keith again. She wished he was here with her. She smiled to herself as her mind drifted to a memory when they spent there honeymoon in each others arms.  
Her face burned at the thought. She must admit she was surprised on how quick she fell for him. But embraced it neither the less.

After about an hour, allura returned back to the castle. She came into there room to find her husband winding down. He unclasped his cape as he sat in a chair by the grand fireplace. His tired face glowed from the warm light of the flames.  
"Keith...?" she called. He turned his head toward her direction with a genuine smile.  
"Allura, your here" he grinned.  
She sat by him in a chair.

"Been a long day for you?" she asked.  
He breathed out a laugh. He dropped his head in one hand resting on the arm chair.  
"You could say that, its just that my father decided to not hold back any of my future responsibilities" he sighed pinching the bridge of his nose.

Allura sat there quite when she heard him shift toward her.  
"IV missed you" he grabbed her hand. Her heart swooned at his affection as he laced there fingers. She lifted both of there hands pressing her lips on the back of his. Then an idea popped in her head.

She had heard ladies talk about relieving there husbands on a stressful day, or if he demanded it. They would talk about how rough the men would be, or about how weird they would taste.

She wondered what he would taste like. She shifted toward him. She moved on her knees infront of him. Allura started to loosen his pants when he looked at her puzzled. She brought his member out and into her mouth wrapping her lips around the tip then slid her head up and down.

Allura could feel him grow in her mouth. His manhood felt hot on her tounge.

He gasped in surprise his penis felt hot around her fingers at the base. She thought he didn't taste that odd, and continued on with her task. She could taste a slight saltines but other than that he didn't taste dreadful. Licking around the tip she dipped her tounge down further to the base then up to the top again.

Keith began to pant gripping the arm part of the wooden chair. His princess wrapped her lips around him again sucking him hard.

She released him with a slight pop sound as she pumped his cock with her slender hand faster before she brought him into her mouth again. He felt like she was eating him. And he didn't mind one bit.

"Allura...im... About...ahhh!" he groaned.  
He felt the familiar tingly feeling before he came into her mouth. She felt herself gag at first. She pulled away trying to swallow down the thick substance in her throat.

"What was that for?" he panted. He waited as she tried catching her breath.  
"I was curious...I was returning the favor since last time you..." she trailed off feeling her face warm. He shook his head chuckling.

He must admit, he did enjoy it. He fastened his pants back up. Keith stood helping her up from her knees facing each other.  
"Its not that I didn't enjoy it, but I don't want you to feel like you have to do things for me because its a favor exchange" he explained brushing a piece of her hair back.

Allura grabbed his hand that was caressing her curved cheek.  
She felt freedom when she was with him. She felt like they could talk about anything.

"Allura, im not supposed to tell you this yet, but in the meetings.." he brought there hands between them fiddling with her fingers.

"Keith?" Allura looked concerned.  
Keith sighed looking conflicted. Then he asked what has been on his mind for the past few weeks.

"I hate to ask, but what happened between you and Prince Lotor?"


	5. Chapter 5

** **Hey guys! Sorry for the delay but since its my birthday tomorrow im uploading a chapter today and tomorrow. They'll be shorter chapters. A trigger warning in this chapter but its small. Better safe than sorry. Please leave a comment guys your killing me with intisapation. Tell me what you think! For the live of God! Lol Anyway enjoy reading.** **

Her back was toward the fireplace wail holding hands with her husband. She could feel the warmth of the fire spread around her lower back. But, the comfort feeling of the fireplace didn't stop the icy fingers that closed around her heart when Keith asked her the question she hoped he wouldn't bring up. In all honesty she wanted to doge the conversation, but felt that Keith needed to know the story. Her side of the story.

"You can tell me Allura" Keith gently squeezed her hands. Allura looked at there hands and admired how different they looked. Her hands rested between his as he rubbed a thumb over her knuckle.

"Its not a night I like to remember."

(4 months ago)

There was a ball at king alfors grand castle. They were celebrating allura birthday now that she was a reasonable age of marriage. Suitors from around the kingdom were lining up all the way to the main gates to seek the princess's hand in marriage.

The night was young, and the stars above shined bright over the ball. Allura's head was filled with a fantasy that she could possibly meet her true love. She knew it was a fifty/fifty chance that it might, or might not come true, but she wanted to have a marriage like her parents had. To be in love.

Allura maids dressed her in a lovely shade of blue with small light pink roses stitched into the shirt. Her hair was down in waves that framed her face. Her head was topped with her tiara that sparkled at the crown of her head.

On her way to the party. Allura was announced as she walked down the grand main stairs to the main floor where the party was being held. She danced with so many man through out the night that her feet were begging to take a break.

Catching her breath from a chair. A young looking man approached her.

His hair was tied in a low single pony tail. His eyes a dark shade that gleamed in the light. His skin much more lighter than hers.

"Pardon me, but may I have this dance?" the man asked extending his gloved hand out to her.

Allura remembered thinking that he was handsome and seemed charming. So she took a leap of faith. Taking there place in the middle of the dance floor. He spun her around gracefully. Her skirts twirling around her feet. She felt like she could float. They were so close Allura noticed flecks of gold in his eyes.

When it was time for her to rest in her room. He barged in wail her maid was halfway done with untying her corset. His eyes were drooped making his way toward her with his long legs. She used her arms to cover her chest, but he pulled them down. She could here the party still going on down the stairs. She was afraid no one would hear her screams.

She fought him as best she could. She felt the cold metal of the candle holder as he pressed her body on one of her dressers. She gripped the handle tightly and swung as hard as she could. Her maid had slipped away without Lotor noticing and came back with help. The prince fell like dead weight at her feet. Soon the doors barged open as the royal guards and the king rushed in. openfather embraced her tightly as she hid her face into his chest as the guards dragged his unconscious body out of her chambers.

Days passed and Prince Lotor wasn't executed for violating the princess, but instead was sentinced to be exiled. Allura felt a small relief since she wasn't going to see that snake of a prince again, but felt in her gut that it wasn't completely over. Word spread all over the kingdom that allura might not even be a virgin anymore since the incident. In there eyes, She wasn't the princess everyone thought she was anymore. They thought of her as the corrupted princess.

Allura was outraged when she was questioned of her purity. Nearly in tears, she begged her father to save her from the humiliation of test's that the council planned to see if she was still a virgin. The deal was made. On the evening of her wedding night that if she was telling the truth or simply lieing to spare her reputation, and name from being dragged across the dirt.

So then it was advised that she would be married to a prince out of there country. To unite a strong bloodline, and both kingdom's all together.

And so, King Alfor had made his disition.

***  
(Present)

"Allura...I had no idea. If I had hurt you in anyway when-" allura placed her finger on his lips.

" No. You were wonderful Keith. You placed my needs before your own. Even with those people in the room, you made me forget they were there. Im grateful to have you as my husband " she wrapped her arms around his waist laying her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her kissing the top of her head. His hands carresed her lower back. She felt her cheeks flushed. She was liking how this felt. Intimate. Caring. Loving.

She could feel her heart glowing in bliss as she tilted her head up. His nose brushed against hers in affection. Her hands slid up feeling his strong back beneath his tunic. Strands of his raven hair dangled in front of his eyes tickled her skin softly as they gazed in each others eyes. His eyes dropped down to her lips. She really did love the color of his eyes. "So beautiful" she thought as both closed the distance between there lips. 


	6. Chapter 6

* _short chapter guys sorry. A short writers block I hope you guys enjoy it tho. Thank you guys for reading my story. You guys are so great! Reviews are welcome! Tell me what you guys think._ *

"Mmmm..." Allura stretched out before rolling onto Keith's bare chest. Keith pulled her in closer gently stroking his hand up, and down her smooth back. She leaned in kissing his pale neck.

"Goodmorning love " Allura purred against his skin. "Morning" Keith grinned as she kissed down his smooth chest.

Allura began to giggle as Keith flipped them over. Keith hovered over her grinning as he lowered himself to kiss his wife. His eyes began to close when he felt a small hand cover his lips. He looked down to see Allura focusing on his shoulder with one hand rested on ber stomach.

"What's wrong?" Keith asked.

Alluras face froze. He watched her expression change to pure bliss, to something completely disturbed.

Before he knew it Allura pushed him away swinging her legs over the edge of the bed. Then Allura bolted to the chamber pot wail her hand was over her mouth. She was kneeling over it as he heard her dry heaving then puking.

"Lovely. Hes going to think of me as unflattering " Allura thought as she took a breath. He came over to her. He kneelt down beside her petting her hair away from her face.

"Are you alright?" Keith asked as his eyebrows creased in worry. Allura wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

"I think so..." Allura sighed rubbing her belly trying to sooth her upset stomach. She didn't feel anything coming up at the moment.

"I must be sick" Allura sighed.

Keith was concerned for his wife. She had been having morning sickness, and through out the day at random times for the past week. He had scheduled Allura to meet with one of there royal healers to check what was going on.

Keith waited outside the room to give the two women some privacy. After a couple of questions from the healer, which Allura answered honestly. Different test were run by. About an hour later Keith was called back into there chambers.

Allura was seated at the edge of there bed as he made his way toward her. Her face looked overwelmd.

"How did it go? Are you ok?" Keith held her hand when he was facing her.

"Im...Im pregnant" Allura wisperd as if she couldn't believe it herself. Keith's eyes widened in surprise. His mind was everywhere in that moment. Allura...him...parents...a baby. Was he ready to become a father? There child slowly growing inside Alluras belly.

Allura yelped when Keith quickly pulled her in for a hug. His face turned into the crook of her neck kissing the joint. That made Allura relax wrapping her arms around him giggling as he peppered her in kisses around her face.

"It'll be alright. We are going to do this together, I promise " he whisperd to her. Allura tighten her hold on him. She will never let this man go.

The healer reveled that Allura was about five weeks into her pregnancy. There baby was roughly the size of a apple seed at this point. When Allura heard the healer say this, she felt a sudden warmth settle in her chest. Like her heart was blooming.

Before the reveal Allura had confessed that she only thought that she had just gained food weight. Which wasn't that far off since she was eating for two now.

Keith had told his father which got him trapped into a bear hug. The news was announced through out the whole kingdom that a future heir was to be expected from the crown prince, and there new princess.

The whole thing was like a dream to Allura. It didn't feel real enough until they announced it. That made everything seem real now. They were going to have a baby. And Allura was starting to like feel amazed that she was carrying a small person inside her. A person that was half her, and half of Keith.

And she couldn't wait to meet them when the time comes.

"What say you? Boy, or girl?" Allura asked as she stroked her belly.

Both were in the garden at the east wing enjoying the brisk morning air. They sat at a lovely small round table covered in a pure white table cloth. Together they enjoyed there early breakfast. The sun shined warming up there faces with its rays.

"Whatever you want. As long as the baby is healthy, I wouldn't mind what gender" Keith smiled.

"Shouldn't we think of names at this time? It's never too early to pick a name to settle on for our future child" Allura pointed out as she popped a small green grape in her mouth.

"I suppose you'r accurate my love" keith chuckled. "We wouldn't want to rush out a name at the last minute picking out an unfitting name for our baby" Keith added as he scooted closer to his wife. He was mesmerized as the suns light hit Allura perfectly. Making her appear like an angel since she had that pregnancy glow.

"I think we should both think of one boy name, and one girl name. So, in the evening when we meet at our private chambers we can share our name ideas!" Allura smiled pleased with herself.

"That seems far enough. Should we begin after breakfast?" Keith asked.

Allura agreed as they finshed the meal. Keith left for an other meeting with his father giving Allura a quick kiss before he left. Allura decided to stay to enjoy the view of the lush green grass rolling with the cool wind.

Then Allura watched the garden flowers gently sway with the breeze. One type of flower stuck out to Allura. She smiled as she thought of a girl name.

* _Which flower did Allura see? Guess you guys are going to just keep reading to find out._ *


	7. Chapter 7

***  
* _Chapter 7! Sorry for the super late update. My phone deleted the Chapter twice and I had to retype it. Who else thought that season 6 is the best season by far? (So far at least) I was at the edge of my seat the whole time and it was amazing! I love Keith so much! Here we go!_ *

She was two months pregnant now. Keith and Allura thought about all types of possible names. Every time they had a moment of time with each other, they would exchange ideas of names. One boy name and one girl name. If one of them didn't like one, they would politely suggest the other to keep thinking of other names.

It was getting a bit silly when they would pass each other in the halls, one would call out a name randomly to the other. The next time when they see each other on the same day they would share a reason why they didn't like the name. No ones feeling got hurt. It became a little game of cat and mouse to finding each other to share an idea.

They did this every so often that even the servants would see them in the halls, huddled close together talking in hushed voices, softly laughing. It was clear that they cherished each other. Many people would see them exchange kisses and part ways with unbreakable smiles. Even the King never saw the prince smile so much in his life.

Keith took every chance he can take to slip away from training, or meetings a bit early to see her. When he would find her he would first embrace her before sharing a kiss. She giggled when he would knell down nuzzling her plumped belly murmuring I love you, both to his wife and his unborn child.

She would slip away as much as she could as well. She wouldn't have to wait for long for the meetings to be over when she knew he was attending them. Allura smoothed down her hair that was only half up, braided like a crown on the top of her head. She patted down the skirt of her blue gown that complimented her skin tone. With the flaring torches as her light, she would patiently wait outside the meeting room until she saw the doors open.

Many men have walked out to the hall before she spotted him. She reached out pulling him to the side. His face looked alarmed at first from the force, but then he saw her radient face and his heart melted.

"Do you have a name for me?" he asked raising a brow.

"No...I just wanted to see you" her blue eyes shined in the low light.

Taken by her beauty, he cupped her face to press his lips against hers. Her hands held his wrist as he did so.

His father pushed down a laugh when he saw them. He continued on leaving them in there bliss, knowing his son needed this time to cherish these moments. The King felt pity for his son.

***  
* _That evening_ *

She swished her fingers through the water satisfied with the tempature. Pulling the strings loose from her elegant robe Allura stepped into the warm water flipping her single braid over her shoulder. The room was lit by candle's making the room glow with a warm orange. The maids had put a lovely fragrance of bath salts for her bath. She felt that she needed the space from all the hard work of her studies. She was to be prepared to be role of future queen of this country.

Once she finally settled in the grand bath tub she began to wash herself down. She scrubbed her arms first making her way up to her shoulders and continued down all the way to her ankles. When she came back up her slender hands rested on her plump belly stroking it. She smiled as she thought about their child would run around the palace. She imagined what the baby would look like. She favored the idea that the baby would inherit their fathers hair color.

She sat in bliss when she heard a soft knock on the door startling her.

"Yes?" called over.

The door opens more to reveal her husband. Her heart thumped at the sight of him. He didn't wear his crown most of the time. Keith only wears it on special ocations, but other than that he liked to wear pesent clothing. He mentioned before that it felt much lighter and comfortable than the clothing he was supposed to put on.

It would have been easy to mistake him as a commoner with his plane white long sleeve under his dark grey tunic with a belt that usually his sword would rest. He looked handsome. She preferred him this way than the whole lavish clothing that the rest of the royal families have to wear. It suited his outdoor spirit.

"Keith.." she sat strait as he walked over to her. His dark heavy leather boots softly squeaked when he knelled down beside her, kissing her lips in greeting.

"How are you?" he asked when he pulled away.

"Wonderful" she beamed.

"And our little bean?" he looked at her swollen belly beneath the water.

She nodded in reasurence. "The bean is fine" she pulled her self to were he was kneeling resting her hands at the edge of the tub.

"The water feels very soothing" she tilted her head looking up to him.

"Is that so?" his voice was low and tender.

She nodded biting her lip. "The tub is big enough for two people"

They shared a look. He started to pull off both his tunic and under shirt in one go then moving on to his trousers. Her eyes drunk in his lean muscled figure when he was finally bare in front of her. His body was very well toned such as his arms. She figured it was from all that training he has with shiro for two hours a day. She couldn't help but gawk.

He braced his hands on the sides of the tub supporting his weight as he stepped in. He slightly winced when he sat down waist deep in the water.

"Is it too hot?" she asked as she shifted closer to him. He shook his head replying a no before reaching down to the floor grabbing a small bowl. She watched as he scooped up some water dunking it over his head making his hair fall over his face.

She craved to touch him. She stood making the water trickle down her body as she stepped over to settling down on his lap straddling him. She plucked the bowl out of his hands pouring more water over his head. She reached over to the small round table that had bottles of body oils and a bar of yellow soap.

She took a quick sniff before lathering the soap into her hands massaging the sudds in his hair. Her fingers worked there way down from the roots to the ends. He liked the feeling of her nails gently scraping against his scalp as she did so.

After finishing at washing his hair she poured an other bowl of water over his head. Making sure all of the soaps sudds weren't in his hair. He kept his eyes closed so the sudds won't sting his eyes. Wail he enjoyed this little treatment he couldn't help but remember the similarities that happened many years ago when he was a small child.

"I think my mother used to do this to me" he spoke softly.

Allura set the bowl back down to the floor a surprised look on her face.

"You haven't mentioned your mother to me before"

He sat quietly underneath her. Lost in thought as he remembered small things. He was sure that his mother did the bathing instead of the servients.

"What happened to your mother? If I may ask?" Allura asked.

"Her name was Krolia" he murmured between the space between them. " She died from a sickness when I was a small child"

"Im sorry" she kissed his forehead.

"It was along time ago. There's no need for apologies" he reassured her.

"I wished I could have met her" she cupped his cheeks lifting his hand up to look him in the eyes. "To meet the women that brought you into this world, would be the greatest honor "

His eyes softened as he looked at her. He felt that he truly was lucky to have her as his wife. He rested his forehead on her chest. Her hands were soothing as she threaded her fingers through his wet hair.

"Ill never leave you" he kissed the top of her breasts.

"I know you won't " she sighed. She leaned her head back when his lips skimed up her throat. He pressed a kiss on her pulse point making her shiver. Below the sudds of water, she felt him hardened against her lower stomach.

She release his dark locks to slide her hand down between them grasping his thick cock. He hissed against her jaw as she began to pump him. His skin was like velvet, making it easy to glide her small hand up and down his shaft. She swiped her thumb over the tip repeatedly every time her hand slid to the top.

He growled against the skin of her neck, both of his hands gripping her hips.

"Your playing with fire" his voice was low and husky. "Your going to get burned"

"I don't mind" she continued pumping him.

He brought one hand at the back of her head pulling her down for a kiss. Both moaned as there mouths opened more to get a taste of each other. His tounge swirled in her mouth flicking against her own. She pulled away for air but he chased her lips.

Her whole body was hot. The air around them was full of steam. The lips that were marking her skin was scorching. She needed him right now.

She stopped her pumping his throbbing cock to hold it in place as she lowered herself. The tip kissed her folds as she guided him to her entrance slowly sinking down on him. She stopped only when he grasped her hips asking her to wait.

"The baby?" he rasped out. His eyes took in the sight of her, ready to plunge his member inside her.

"Its fine...we won't hurt the baby" she leaned in kissing him.

Allura was guiding the tip to her entrance when she released a high pitched whine when he pulled her down, lifted his hips to hers. He moaned loadly feeling his cock wrapped around in her warmth. Her walls clenching him as she came.

"Did you just...? " he breathed out.

"I believe so...im more sensitive than before" she admitted gripping his shoulders.

He guided her off his lap asking her to turn around. She did as she was told and institly felt his hands on her body.

"Allura" he breathed across the back of her neck.

He gently pushed her to bend over, bracing her hands at the edge of the tub as he slide himself in. He wasted no time speeding up his pace. She couldn't help but let out an unlady like groan when he circled his hips into her.

"Doesn't this remind you...of our honeymoon?" she asked breathless. Her mouth went slack when she felt him hit that amazing spot.

He left open mouth kisses down her back. His one callous hand played with one nipple wail the other gripped her hip steadying her as he pumped his cock in and out.

"We wasted no time, didn't we?" he groaned. "You were so breath taking I couldn't keep my hands off you"

"You...ah... still can't " she let out a breathy laugh.

The sound of skin slapping against each other was echoed in the bathing chamber, along with strings of moaning and Allura crying out Keith's name.

Allura arms shook against the edge of the tub panting as Keith slowly pulled himself out.

After they catched there breath, Keith stepped out of the tub carefully helping Allura out as well. He dried both of them off with a towel before picking her up taking her to there bed chamber.

Her hair spilled across the pillows when he layed her down on their bed. She turned to lay on her side allowing him to spoon her. His arm dropped over her side placing his hand over her belly. She turned her head toward him, smiling she rested her hand over his, locking there fingers together.

"Names?" Allura asked tiredly. Keith's thoughts drifted.

"How about...Prince Coran Wimbelton?" Keith joked. Allura saw though it, and gently smacked Keith's hand.

"Keith that is terrible!" Allura snorted.

"Sorry, em tired" Keith admitted.

Both laughed thinking about there baby wearing a bright orange mustache on there face. Once there laughter settled, Keith's thought's were filled with a small child with long black hair and blue eyes that shined like her mother.

"What if its a girl?" he asked pulling her back flushed to his chest.

"If its a girl..." her eyes looked up thinking.

She thought back at the garden where she saw that little white flower blowing in the breeze.

"How about lily?" she asked.

"Princess Lily Kogane" he said out load trying out the name.

"It sounds well put together" Keith murmured into her starlight hair.

Keith noticed Allura yawn, covering her mouth. Her eyes drooped as she did so.

Keith kissed her head and pulled the bed sheets over both of them, instantly falling to sleep.

"Sweet dreams" Keith wisperd.

Keith was summoned by the King in early morning. Keith had a hard time getting up from bed. Allura was still asleep when he left but he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving to see his father.

Keith was announced before he entered the kings chambers. He strided in seeing his father seated in a crafted wooden chair, covered in animal fur that layed on the back of the chair. His father wasn't wearing his crown. To Keith, it meant that his father was in that moment, only his father and not the king. He sat by the fire place keeping warm from the chilled air that was caused from outside. The weather was chilling to the bone.

Keith stood beside him. He noticed the king looked troubled. His lips were in a frown line making the creases around his mouth deeper. His face appeared much older when he made that expression.

"You summoned me your majesty? " Keith politely asked.

The King turned his head to his sons direction. Thace lifted a hand and stroked his bearded face once lifting his eyes up to meet Keith's.

"Father?"

"I have news about the disition" Thace some slowly. Keith eyes widened. His heart froze Allura smiling face poked inside his head.

"What is the disition? " Keith was almost afraid to ask.

"We must prepaid for war Keith" Thace said gravely.

It felt like Keith's heart was gripped tight with icy fingers.

* _Happy fathers day to the almost father!Tell me what guys think!_ *


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8! Sorry for the long wait. But I am really excited to share another chapter to you guys. Here goes nothing!

The sword plunged into the last unworthy opponent. The unknown man spat out blood as he fell to the stained ground in front of the ruler of Daibazaal. The sinister king swipt the blood off his sword. Unfazed of the corpses that laid on the grave battlefield as he slid his dark sword back into its sheath.

Zarkon now ruled over the kingdom Taujeerian. His empire steadily growing.

What is our next destination, my lord?" the hooded figure of haggar stood beside the black hearted man. His armor the shade of blood.

"Were paying a visit to my old friend, Alfor" zarkon spoke with a sneer.

"Altea" haggar's yellow eyes gleamed under her dark hood.

The Daibazaal army had raided the rest of the castle before the sun rises to claim morning.

The feeling of cold air woke her up. She could feel it nipping on bare back and shoulders as she laid face down on the bed.

Allura turned over to her side. She stretched her hand out on the cool empty space beside her and felt nothing there. Her lips pouted as she cracked open her eyes seeing that nothing was there. His pillow was still dented from the weight of his head.

She grasped it with both hands pulling the white plumed feather pillow to her chest. His sent filled her nose that was mixed with the soap she had used to wash his hair the night before. She nuzzled her face more into the cushion.

She held onto the pillow until her ladies and waiting walked inside the bedchamber to get her ready for the day. She stood in front of the long mirror watching herself as the women dressed her for the day. They slid on her cream colored shift over her head. The fabric was cool to the touch before she had to step into a dark blue velvet gown that showed her top figure with a wide neckline.

The waist line was placed at the bottom of her bosoms. Giving her growing belly more room under the skirts. Her arms were warm with the long sleeves that had a little puff on the shoulders.

The clothing always made her feel more weight down and made it hard to move around. She had to make due since the cold weather was getting worse. Chilling people to the bone.

Her hair was brushed through with a teeth comb. They brushed her bed hair until it was into soft waves before placing a golden circlet over the top of her head. She felt cold hands brush the nap of her neck as one of the older ladies laid the rest of the lose strands of her hair around her shoulders.

When they were done the whole group of ladies left the room leaving allura by herself by the dying fire.

Usually, she would be on her way to study about the kingdom and politics, but she felt that she could be a little bit late this time. She has been thinking about her father as he haven't sent out a letter to her in a wail. She sat herself down on the wooden desk pulling out a blank sheet of paper and writing utensils out of the top drawer.

Allura straitened the parchment of paper on her desk before dipping her quill into the small ink bottle. The sound of the quill scratching the single page as she wrote another letter to her father. She missed him dearly and expressed her thoughts down in beautiful handwriting. She raised the feather end of the quill to her cheek, liking how the feather brushed against her skin.

She glanced at the open letter at the end of her desk. The dark red wax that sealed the envelope was ripped open.

Only a single letter was inside that was sent some time ago.

She understood that he had responsibilities to attend to. He couldn't write to her right away since he was the King of Altea. She knows it's a hard balance between having time with family and doing your job as a ruler. She just hopes when the baby arrives she wouldn't feel so lonely.

With Keith being busy, and with the cold weather just getting more colder, it was hard for her to find anything fun to keep her occupied. Usually she would go take a walk in the garden, or ride her horse in the rolling fields. She wouldn't enjoy it any more now since she was pregnant. It also didn't help if stepping outside could instantly make your teeth chatter so hard you could shatter them off your gums. That was her view on the weather at least.

Allura was once told by her father that "It was better for her to look forward to things than to be dreary" She thought how she was going to have her baby in her arms in a couple months and that made her heart filled with yearning and joy.

She looked forward to holding her baby in her arms. Meeting them for the first time and watching them grow up. Giving them the unconditional love of a mother to their child. Just as her mother gave her. She rubbed her belly in circles with her free hand. A small on her lips.

She finished writing her letter signing her name at the bottom. Allura folded it in threes before sliding it in an envelope. Sealing it with a red wax, stamping it with Keith's family coat of arms symbol. A lion wearing a crown. Laurel leaves curving up on each side of the body.

She called a servant to deliver the letter as soon as they could to Altea.

* _The meeting on that morning_ *

A fire was lit in the at the center of the great hall. Everyone tried to keep warm as they were dressed in there thickest capes and furs. The windows were closed shut as well as the thick curtains to block the frosted glass to keep the cold at bay.

At the center of the back wall. The banner of the royal family crest proudly hung over the head of the table. Keith sat with his father looking out to the men who sat at the long wooden rectangle tables that was placed along the sides of the walls.

"There's is no compromising with him! A middle aged man with a salt n pepper braid stood from his chair."We need to act now!" he placed one callused hand on top of the table.

"We need a strategy!" another man from the far end shouted. The room broke into a volume of voices clashing as the men spoke across the room to each other.

With his cloak keeping him warm, Keith fiddled with his hands as he listened to the older men argue. He sat beside his father who sat calmly in a stoic expression. Keith heard one of the men mention that the lake near the border of their kingdom was frozen over. Mentioning that there was ten inches of snow outside.

In that moment, they whole room of generals and politicians were discussing over the "Zarkon going mad" situation.

"Zarkon will not attack so easily if he plans to go through this iceland" Another man some boldly. "He would be a fool if he thinks he could survive in this brutal weather" Murmurs of agreement spread as some men nodded their head.

Thace stood up from his throne. All eyes were on him as he spoke.

"When the ice thaws out, Zarkon will take his chance to cross over to our lands" His voice spoke loud for everyone to hear in the large room. "But first, we need to form a group. We have the men, we have horses and the weapons. We have plenty of crops from this past harvest to feed our soldiers" Thace's clear voice reached to everyone.

"It would be to late if Zarkon steps on our soil when winter is over. He would already win the battle! I say take the fight to him!" Thace spoke firmly.

"We know the lands. This is our home. We have the advantage. We can survive through the winter. They can't" Thace made a gesture to point to the window.

The silence was broken into murmurs as the generals and other men spoke among themselves. All looked upon there king in approval.

" I will go to our neighbor allies Altea to gain more men to fight against Zarkon. My son, will be acting King while i'm gone" Thace placed a hand on Keith's shoulder making him look up to his father.

All eyes looked to Keith.

"The kingdom rest in your hands, keith" Thace lowered his voice as he gently squeezed his son's shoulders. Thace looked back towards the men.

" I will leave for Altea by tomorrow " Thace announced to the whole room of men.

Keith never wanted to leave a room so badly.

* _Earlier in Thaces chambers_ *

"Zarkon has been losing his senses. He has been targeting royal families taking over there kingdoms for his own gain. We have to fight back! Think of Allura" Thace turns to keith.

"I am" Keith clenched his hands into fist.

"Will think harder because as soon as Zarkon comes here, he will show no mercy. My scouts have sent word that his forces just wiped out Taujeerian army!"

"And Haggar, IV seen the witch standing beside zarkon. Her presence is eerie and unsettling" Thace shot his index finger down toward the ground.

Keith stared at his father gripping his hands into fist.

"I can't leave her" he gritted out.

"We have to make tough decisions to protect our love ones" Thace stood in front of Keith.

Keith turned to leave but was stopped when Thace called to him.

"I may have a solution, but its all that I can do for you"

Keith paused, his back still facing his father.

"What's your plan?" Keith asked over his shoulder.

He had to tell Allura about Zarkon. She needed to know that her kingdom was in much danger as theirs was. He still couldn't wrap his mind around that this was actually happening. War and him as acting king. He really needed to lie down.

Keith swung open the door stepping inside his chambers. The fire had died sometime during the day. Leaving nothing but dark ashes. Taking off his cloak, he hugged it over one of the wooden chairs facing the fireplace. He walked over to the mouth of the hearth, tossing in a few logs before sparking up a flame with two quarts rocks. He used a leather fire place bellow making the small orange flame expand more. Soon the flames were making the bark crack and pop. The fire was soon roaring as Keith throw in another log to keep the fire going for wail.

He stood up and walked around the bed to his side. Laying down on the fixed blankets he rested his head on his soft pillow. Feeling himself slip into sleep. His eyes began to slip shut. He thought how it would be great to be a kid again. To not be in the situation that he was in right now. He would rather be a six year old again. There were less things to worry about when you were a child.

He felt himself drift away in sleep. His body seemed to sink in deeper into the cozy mattress. It felt warmer on his back. Arms slid over his waist pulling him close. He cracked open his eyes seeing that the light has fainted away from the windows. It clicked in his mind that he had been sleeping for wail now.

He turned his body over. The arms adjusted, but still kept around his waist. His eyes opened to see the top of a silver haired head. He tilted his chin down seeing Allura pressing herself against his chest. He weakly smiled. Allura tilted her head up meeting his eyes.

Her intuition feels that something is bothering him. Allura studied his face in worry. She brushed his hair away from his face. His eyes were looking at her, but she felt that he was deep in thought. Like his mind was fogged with a burden.

"Is something wrong? " Allura asked. Her eyebrows creased together.

Keith didn't answer. He took off the golden circelet from her pretty head. His hand reached behind her back. Carefully unlacing the thin strings of her dress. His eyes never left hers before he closed the distance. Catching her bottom lip between his in a kiss. The taste of her lips made him release a muffled hum. His tongue slipped into her mouth sliding against hers. She almost whined when he pulled away. He watched as her eyes fluttered open, her lips slightly parted.

"Keith? " her warm breath ghosted over his lips before he kissed her again. He kissed down her neck to her chest. Sliding off the velvet sleeves from her arms and pulled the rest of the gown off her body. He let the gown fall to the floor on her side of the bed. He turned allura onto her back settling between her legs.

Her unique colored hair spilled on top of the pillows. Her lips parted as he continued kissing her slender neck to her collarbone. The neckline of the pale under dress stood in his way.

He pulled back lifting the helm of the plain dress, carefully pulling it over his wife's head. She still wore her wool stocking's which he figured it was for the cold. He let her keep them one. Instead he slipped off her fur slippers from her feet.

Allura tugged off his tunic. Wanting to have skin on skin contact. He began to unbuckle his belt around his waist. Loosening his pants, he pulled them off quickly before kicking off his boot to the floor.

They shared a look of desire for eachother. Her eyes were pulling him in so deeply he would gladly drown in the depths of her gaze. Her dazzling blue eyes that he hoped would be passed down to their child.

His right hand skimmed down to the swell of her lower belly rubbing the sensitive skin with his thumb. Closing his eyes, he lowered his head placing a kiss on top of her baby bump. He kissed upward to the valley between her breast. Teasingly skimming his mouth on the inside of her left breast. He pulled his head back to watch his wife's reaction as he touched her.

Allura hissed as he cupped one of her sore breasts. Nit taking her eyes off of his when he swiped his thumb over the dark nipple before engulfing it in his mouth. She released a moan when he swirled the tip of his tounge over the areola. Her heart hammered when he moved to the other breast. Licking the underside of her boob, he took the teet in his mouth. Sucking on it gently, he released it with a slight pop. He kissed her throat up till he reached below her ear leaving hickeys. Her skin was warm and soft under his palms as he caressed her sides.

A log popped in half from the flames in the fireplace. The couple paid no mind to anything in their surroundings, but to each other. Allura inhaled a breath when she felt him slid himself in. The head of his manhood pushed her folds apart as be sunk into her deeply. When he was all the way inside of her, he leaned in kissing her parted lips. She wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders when he began to move. Her nails biting at his skin as she pulled her lips away from his, moaning into his ear.

He breathed deeply from his mouth with each thrust from his hips. His cock plunged into her tight walls in a slow and steady rhythm.

Her mind was full of everything of Keith. His eyes. Deep pools of liquid lavender. Looking into her soul with those beautiful eyes that make her catch her breath when they lock with hers. His long raven locks that is gentle to the touch. His hands that could do things to her. Hands that caress her body. Allura gasped when she felt his cock rub against a spot inside. Her mind became clouded. Blinded by pleasure as her mouth moved on its own.

"Ah! Yes! Harder Keith! You feel so good!" Allura cried out locking her ankles behind Keith's lower back.

His thrusting became faster. Keith moaned feeling his manhood twitch inside her. Her walls gripped him perfectly as her lower lips slurped everytime he pulled out with each thrust making him shutter. Bracing his elbow's on each side of her head to steady himself. He felt a small bead of sweet slid down on the side of his face.

Wanting to touch him more. Allura kissed his jawline, then the column of his throat. Murmuring his name against his skin. His Adams apple bobbed as her lips passed over it. Her touch was scorching hot on his skin making him feel even more sex driven.

He turned his head into the curve of her neck nipping her skin with his canines. She tilted her head back moaning when he tenderly licked where he bite her.

Her walls tighten around his cock almost making him cum on the spot. He sat up straight grasping her hips to stay in place. He thrusted into her a couple more time before he released his cum inside. He reached down rubbing her clit harshly with his thumb. She cried out his name as she came on his hand. Her legs twitched around his waist as he still rubbed at her. Helping her ride out her orgasm.

"Oh, Keith" Allura dragged his name out as she grasped at his bisects.

He decided to wait to tell her a little bit longer.


End file.
